Frozen: Una Noche Mágica en el Bosque Encantado
by Hope Wielder
Summary: Desde que se conocieron en el bosque encantado Elsa y Honeymaren sintieron la chispa de algo especial en sus corazones; ahora Elsa vivirá junto a la joven Northuldra en el bosque y esa cercanía asegura que, en cualquier momento, el romance contenido en esa pequeña sensación especial podrá florecer.


Cuando el bosque encantado se vio libre de la niebla quienes habían estado cautivos en él durante años sintieron una gran emoción por hacer cosas nuevas, los Northuldra querían explorar los alrededores, felices ya con el hecho de que la energía del bosque y su conexión con los espíritus hubieran sido restauradas; los guardias de Arendelle querían volver a su apreciado reino, entusiasmados por ver qué cosas aún eran como antes y cuales habían cambiado durante todos esos años. Por su parte Anna y Elsa tenían una nueva etapa de su vida por delante.

—Volvamos a Arendelle, deben escuchar lo que pasó de su nueva Reina —dijo Elsa tomando la mano de su hermana.

—Debes prometer que nos visitarás regularmente, y no olvides nuestro juego semanal —dijo Anna.

—Claro que no lo olvidaré —respondió Elsa, sonriente.

—Nuestros pueblos volverán a estar unidos, esta vez como se debe —dijo Anna, volteando a ver a Yelana, quien caminaba tomada al brazo del teniente Mattias, en un acto simbólico de su recién hallada amistad.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió ella.

—¿Vendrán con nosotros para una ceremonia oficial? —preguntó Anna.

—Claro, le avisaré a mi gente.

—Perfecto —agregó Elsa.

Un pequeño comité Northuldra conformado por Yelana, Honeymaren, Ryder y un par de otros líderes del grupo se dirigieron a Arendelle junto a las hermanas, Kristoff, Olaf y los guardias dirigidos por el teniente Mattias. El recibimiento fue magnifico, las emociones no se hicieron esperar y el pueblo recibió a las princesas y a los guardias que habían dado por caídos hace tanto con el corazón abierto; al ver a los Northuldra hubo emociones mixtas pero los guardias y las princesas explicaron todo de forma que el pueblo los recibió felizmente con la misma calidez que a los suyos.

Cuando el pueblo se asentó de nuevo las princesas convocaron a una ceremonia de celebración en el palacio, los preparativos fueron apresurados, pero todo salió maravillosamente, nada muy elaborado era muy necesario para celebrar la dicha que ese momento traía consigo. Fue ahí que las princesas revelaron que su madre era Northuldra y Elsa anunció que había decidido quedarse con ellos a proteger y cuidar el bosque encantado, sus habitantes y espíritus; la noticia fue recibida con sorpresa, pero con todo lo que ahora sabían todos lo entendieron y celebraron la nueva unión entra ambos grupos.

—Voy a extrañar esto —dijo Elsa, sentada a la entrada el palacio esa noche, viendo como el pueblo y los Northuldras se divertían a la luz de la luna y las lámparas de aceite.

—No tienes porqué, serás la primera en recibir invitación a cualquier celebración o ceremonia que hagamos —dijo Anna, sentada a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa, abrazándola.

Kristoff, Ryder, Sven y Olaf se divertían con algunos niños del pueblo, cuando el primero se separó del animado grupo para acercarse a las hermanas.

—Ahem… ¿será buen momento para…?

—Sí, si, por supuesto vayan —dijo Elsa, sabiendo que ambos debían estar emocionados por anunciar su compromiso.

Mientras Anna y Kristoff se acercaban al centro de la explanada del castillo Elsa vio a Honeymaren pasar entre la gente por tercera vez, no muy alejada de donde ella estaba sentada, como si quisiera acercarse sin atreverse a dar el paso.

—¡Honeymaren! —gritó levantando su mano la que estaba pronta a ser la antigua reina de Arendelle.

La Joven Northuldra se detuvo bruscamente, volteando a ver a la joven de cabellera rubia.

—Hola… dijo nerviosa Honeymaren.

—Hola, siéntate —dijo Elsa, haciendo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, gesto al que la joven accedió—, ¿disfrutando la fiesta? —preguntó Elsa, concentrándose en mantener la compostura, ya que esa chica tenía algo especial, algo que la hacía sentir diferente, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Sí, todo esta preciosa… ¡precioso, quise decir precioso, el pueblo luce muy lindo! —dijo aceleradamente Honeymaren, intentando tapar el pequeño desliz que tuvo al traicionarle sus pensamientos.

«Cálmate, cálmate, es solo una chica», pensaba para sí la joven Northuldra, quien también intentaba dar una buena impresión.

Elsa sólo rio al escuchar el embrollo en que se había metido Honeymaren con las palabras y trato de fingir que no había ocurrido para no ponerla más nerviosa, aunque esa sensación especial en su pecho parecía haberse agitado al pensar que aquella chica quizá la consideraba "preciosa".

—Anna y Kristoff… ¿van a hacer el anuncio ya? —preguntó Honeymaren, buscando seguir la conversación al ver a la pareja que parecía conversar ya en el centro de la explanada.

—Sí, eso creo, ¡vamos! —dijo Elsa, tomando de la mano a la joven y levantándose para ir con su hermana y su futuro cuñado.

Era la segunda vez en el día que la joven que ahora sería considerada el quinto espíritu del bosque la tomaba de la mano; Honeymaren comenzaba a sentir una inusual forma de felicidad e intentaba lo mejor posible contener sus ganas de dejar salir una sonrisa que la delatara.

El anuncio del compromiso fue todo un éxito, la gente del pueblo se emocionó; llovieron las felicitaciones, el júbilo ya presenté en las festividades se multiplicó y la magia de Elsa llenó el castillo y el cielo por encima, haciendo de aquella noche algo inolvidable para todos los presentes.

Poco después de la media noche la gente de Arendelle comenzó a despedirse de la familia real para volver a sus casas, habían sido días cansados y la celebración se había llevado gran parte de la energía que les quedaba, aunque claro, nadie se arrepentía por ello.

Honeymaren se encontraba sentada a un costado de la explanada del castillo, aún maravillada por la magia de Elsa, por como parecía ser algo tan normal para ella, como cada movimiento tenía tal gracia que parecía hipnótico a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? —se preguntaba la joven Northuldra, descansando su cabeza sobre una mano mientras veía como las hermanas despedían a su gente en el portón del castillo.

—Nunca te había visto ver así a alguien en el bosque —dijo Yelana, a espaldas de la joven.

—¡Señora!, yo sólo… ¡estoy cansada por el viaje, eso es todo!

Yelana sólo sonrió, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Honeymaren.

—Volveremos al bosque ya, veo que Ryder y tú se están divirtiendo, pueden quedarse aquí esta noche, nuestros nuevos amigos de Arendelle irán mañana al bosque para despedir a Elsa, pueden volver con ellos —dijo Yelana, con voz calmada y comprensiva.

—No, no, claro que no, no podría pedir… —comenzaba a decir Honeymaren cuando la líder Northuldra la hizo detenerse con un gesto de su mano.

—Mattias me confesó en secreto que Elsa le pidió que nos ofreciera quedarnos por la noche, la actual reina de Arendelle no tendría ningún problema en ofrecernos la estancia ella misma ¿no crees?, a menos que tuviera algún motivo para estar nerviosa al respecto.

Honeymaren no supo que responder ante ese comentario.

—Quédense, seguramente Ryder también disfrutará su estancia, y no te preocupes, hablaré con Mattias, oficialmente ustedes habrán aceptado su invitación —dijo Yelana, con cierto aire de complicidad que Honeymaren no acababa de comprender.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué?, yo no he hecho nada —dijo la líder Northuldra antes de volverse y caminar hacia el portón del castillo, donde los demás líderes Northuldra se preparaban a partir.

—¡Hey! —gritó Ryder acercándose a su hermana—, el teniente Mattias nos ofreció quedarnos por la noche, Kristoff dice que puede mostrarme las montañas que rodean Arendelle antes de volver al bosque mañana, ¿Qué opinas?

Honeymaren se sintió extraña ante la pregunta de Ryder, la idea le encantaba, y aceptar quedarse para que su hermano se divirtiera era una excelente excusa para no parecer… interesada en pasar más tiempo del necesario con Elsa.

—¡Claro!, nunca había visto un castillo, menos dormido en uno, será divertido

—¡Genial! —dijo Ryder para después volver con Kristoff, Sven y Olaf.

Pronto los últimos invitados Northuldra partieron y tras de ellos se cerraron las puertas del castillo.

—¡Hola, veo que decidieron quedarse por la noche, esto debe ser nuevo para ustedes, vengan les mostraremos el lugar! —dijo Anna.

—Gracias por recibirnos —dijo la joven invitada, procurando no ver directamente a Elsa.

—Sí, muchas gracias —agregó Ryder.

—No fue nada, vayan a recorrer el castillo, ahora los alcanzo —dijo Elsa.

Anna se quedó viendo a su hermana unos momentos, sabiendo que algo pasaba por su mente, pero no tardó mucho en pensar que al ser su última noche viviendo en el castillo Elsa podría sentirse algo melancólica.

«Voy a mostrar el castillo y más tarde podremos tener una larga charla», pensó Anna.

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf dirigieron a los hermanos a través del castillo, el salón del trono, la librería, el comedor, los establos, y a pesar de que era muy interesante poder ver tantas cosas nuevas la mente de Honeymaren no se encontraba por completo presente, sino que pensaba en donde estaría Elsa y si estaría pasando por un momento difícil.

—Creo que necesito descansar un poco, las escaleras son agotadoras —dijo Honeymaren, sentándose en una de las sillas del pasillo, buscando separarse del grupo con la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Estás segura?, un poco más y llegamos a la salida para el muelle —dijo Kristoff.

—Si, además tengo algo de frío como para salir al muelle ahora, vayan, yo los esperare aquí.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué esforzarte de más —dijo Anna siendo comprensiva.

—Sólo llevaremos a Ryder a dar un vistazo rápido y volveremos, mañana temprano podemos salir con más calma.

—Claro, me parece perfecto —dijo Honeymaren, Anna asintió y pronto se perdieron a la vuelta del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras.

Cuando perdió de vista al pequeño grupo la joven Northuldra se levantó y se dirigió de regreso a la explanada, donde había visto a Elsa por última vez; aunque antes de llegar alcanzó a distinguirla entrar por una puerta que, según recordaba, daba al salón del trono.

«¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Debería seguirla?», pensaba Honeymaren, parada en el pasillo ante la indecisión; dejó salir un suspiro y después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? Apenas la conozco… —dijo Honeymaren para sí misma, detenida ante la puerta a cuyo otro lado se encontraba la chica que la hacía sentirse tan extrañamente nerviosa.

«Aquí vamos», pensó antes de girar el picaporte; al adentrarse en el salón se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta tras ella y al devolverse comenzó a sentir el piso resbaladizo.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Honeymaren intentando no subir mucho la voz cuando empezó a tambalearse y finalmente cayó; para su sorpresa el suelo del salón tenía una fina capa de hielo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo Elsa.

«No puedo dejarla encontrarme así», pensó Honeymaren al escuchar las pisadas de Elsa cada vez más cerca, e intentó levantares, sólo para resbalarse nuevamente.

—¿Honeymaren?

De pronto, mientras aún intentaba levantarse sobre sus 4 extremidades la joven vio aparecer los pies de Elsa frente a ella; cuando la llamó por su nombre sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones y temía pudiera estar molesta con ella por seguirla a escondidas.

—¡Elsa! Yo um… —alcanzo a decir cuando finalmente logró pararse, sólo para caerse de nuevo y terminar en los brazos de la reina.

—¡Oh! disculpa, me encargaré de esto —dijo Elsa, y enseguida una mágica brisa se deshizo del hielo que cubría el piso.

—¿Honeymaren?

El corto momento en que Elsa la sostuvo contra su pecho le había parecido encantador a la joven Northuldra, tanto que, en ese pequeño trance, no se había dado cuenta de que la joven que le parecía mágica en más de un sentido ya había retirado los brazos para permitirle pararse por sí misma.

—¡Oh! perdona —dijo Honeymaren al separarse, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible lo apenada que estaba y evitar ruborizarse.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que Anna y Kristoff les estaban mostrando el castillo.

—Así es, tan sólo que sentí que, quizá… querías hablar con alguien sobre la tristeza que sientes —dijo Honeymaren.

—¿Tristeza? cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Elsa al no entender cómo la joven parecía haber visto a través de ella.

—Bueno yo, no tengo poderes mágicos, pero, siempre he sentido que puedo percibir como se siente una persona, aunque no me lo digan, es como si pudiera percibir su estado de ánimo casi físicamente, es raro de explicar… Yelana dice que mi alma tiene una fuerte conexión con el mundo espiritual, y que es por eso que puedo sentir estas cosas, cosas que los espíritus ven habitualmente, tal como los espíritus del bosque percibieron la esencia de tu energía y se calmaron, es por eso que también sé que perteneces al bosque, puedo sentir que así es —dijo Honeymaren, algo apenada y evadiendo en ocasiones la mirada de Elsa, ya que aunque entre los Northuldra hablar de temas espirituales era común no sabía cómo reaccionaría la joven que tenía enfrente.

—Eso es maravilloso, creo que entonces no tiene caso negar lo que siento —dijo Elsa, quien, para la sorpresa de la joven Northuldra, había aceptado rápidamente la explicación de sus habilidades empáticas.

—¿No te parece extraño?

Elsa solo sonrió ante la pregunta.

—Después de una vida con mis poderes, lo que dices suena como lo más normal del mundo… mi madre siempre podía adivinar como nos sentíamos Anna o yo, incluso mi padre era incapaz de ocultárselo… que alguien pueda hacer lo mismo con, digamos, todos, suena más natural que pues… yo —dijo Elsa, riendo al final.

—En eso tienes razón dijo Honeymaren, riendo también.

Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, fue un silencio cómodo, uno de comprensión y complicidad, pero pronto desviaron la mirada, cómo queriendo evitar perderse en la misma.

—Lo que viste, el hielo en el piso… mi poder se escapa de mí en ocasiones… cuando dejo que mis emociones se descontrolen mi poder lo hace también, este fue tan sólo, un pequeño desliz —dijo Elsa en un tono más serio, volviéndose hacia el trono.

—Te entristece dejar el castillo, a tu familia, a tu gente… ¿no es así? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—Así es —dijo Elsa, volteando hacia la joven mientras se limpiaba con la mano una solitaria lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla —¿también puedes leer mi mente? —preguntó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—No, tan sólo puedo percibir la energía que despides, el resto lo adiviné.

—Ya veo

—¡Honeymaren! —se escuchó gritar a Anna por el pasillo.

—Debe haberse perdido, un castillo es confuso al principio —dijo Kristoff.

—No lo creo, ella sabía bien a donde iba, no la encontraremos si no lo desea —dijo Ryder.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Elsa tomando a la joven e la mano y llevándola con ella una vez que las voces estaban más cerca.

Elsa llevó a su acompañante a través de una puerta en la parte lejana del salón, cruzaron rápidamente el pasillo para entrar a otro gran salón adornada con pinturas, que atravesaron rápidamente hasta salir y entrar por una tercera puerta que llevaba a lo que aparentemente eran las escaleras de una torre; ambas chicas subieron y tan sólo unos cuantos minutos después de salir del salón del trono se encontraban en el pequeño balcón que ofrecía la torre más alta del castillo de Arendelle.

—Es precioso —dijo Honeymaren, apoyando sus brazos sobre la balaustrada para ver el lindo cielo estrellado.

—Si lo es, desde aquí se puede ver todo Arendelle —dijo Elsa, también apoyándose al lado de Honeymaren.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, inmersas en la belleza de aquel paisaje. El pueblo se veía pequeño desde ahí, los pequeños puntos naranja de las lámparas de aceite actuaban en conjunto para darle al lugar un suave y cálido resplandor a todo el lugar, a su vez, las estrellas no se quedaban atrás, su luz resaltando entre la inmensa oscuridad del cielo era una vista digna de apreciarse delicadamente.

—La luna se ve hermosa reflejada sobre el agua del fiordo, ¿no es así? —dijo Honeymaren, envuelta en una gran sensación de calma que ese lugar y Elsa le habían transmitido.

—Sí que lo es —dijo Elsa, envuelta en la misma cálida sensación.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Levantarte cada día, segura de ti misma, de que puedes dirigir a tu gente, seguir con tu día sabiendo que todos ellos dependen de ti —dijo Honeymaren, recargándose de costado para ver de frente a Elsa.

—No soy tan buena como crees en esto —dijo Elsa, replicando la pose de su invitada—, estoy nerviosa gran parte del tiempo, esperando tomar la decisión correcta, esperando que lo que hago no tenga resultados negativos… además, estoy a punto de dejarlos —dijo Elsa con una mirada melancólica, volteando a ver nuevamente el suave brillo del pueblo.

—Para cuidar de nosotros, del bosque —dijo Honeymaren, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa.

Sentir la calidez del toque de Honeymaren en la piel descubierta de su hombro hizo a la joven estremecerse ligeramente.

Elsa sólo sonrió, sintiendo cómo nuevas lágrimas pedían brotar de sus ojos; ella era una fortaleza al momento de dejar salir lo que sentía, pero con esa chica se sentía bien, en confianza, comprendida, sin la necesidad de hacerse la fuerte y pretender que todo estaba bajo control.

—No te preocupes… estarán bien —dijo la joven Northuldra, en un tono bajo, casi susurrante.

Al escuchar eso Elsa sintió cómo si un pequeño dique que contenía su tristeza se hubiera desplomado, abrazó a Honeymaren, gesto que la joven correspondió, y en la seguridad que ese abrazo y el calor de sus brazos, permitió que un par lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. El abrazo duró algunos minutos que fueron muy especiales para ambas.

—Gracias —de verdad me siento aliviada, el pesó que sentía en los hombros ha desaparecido —dijo Elsa, mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—No fue nada, es lo que hago —dijo Honeymaren, igualmente sonriente.

—¡Honeymaren, ¿estás aquí afuera?! —se escuchó gritar a Kristoff.

Las chicas se asomaron hacia abajo y vieron al joven y a su amigo reno de vuelta afuera, por la salida que llevaba al fiordo y el muelle; pronto Ryder y Anna se le unieron, después de buscar a la joven en el castillo pensaron que quizá esta al no encontrarlos podría haber pensado en salir a buscarlos al último lugar donde sabia iban a estar.

—Creo que ya los dejamos buscarte mucho tiempo —dijo Elsa sonriendo.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo Honeymaren, el mismo gesto en su cara.

Ante esas palabras Elsa uso su magia para crear un gran tobogán de hielo que las llevaría hasta el exterior del castillo.

—Así podremos darles una sorpresa —dijo la joven poseedora de magia.

—yo… —dijo dudosa la joven Northuldra, un poco temerosa por la altura a la que se encontraban, saltar entre altos árboles era una cosa, pero el deslizarse por ahí parecía quedar completamente a merced de la gravedad.

—Vamos, yo te cuidaré —dijo Elsa, subiendo y sentándose sobre la parte plana que formó sobre la balaustrada para luego extender su mano hacia su compañera.

—Bien —dijo Honeymaren, tomando la mano de Elsa; está la ayudó a subir y después a sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Elsa, tomando a Honeymaren por la cintura.

«En tus brazos siento que puedo hacer lo que sea», pensó Honeymaren.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la joven con la posición delantera y al escuchar eso Elsa se impulsó ligeramente.

Ambas chicas gritaron emocionadas mientras se deslizaban, Elsa sujetaba firmemente a Honeymaren, quien extendió los brazos emocionada y en unos segundos ambas cayeron en un montón de nieve que Elsa creó al final del trayecto. Una vez en el montón de nieve ambas se reían envueltas en júbilo, Elsa estaba sobre Honeymaren, quien estaba de espaldas adentrada en un agujeró que formó en la nieve.

—No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí así—dijo Honeymaren.

—Me alegra que te gustara —dijo Elsa.

Ambas chicas se sostuvieron la mirada en un íntimo silencio.

—¡Wow, un tobogán! —exclamó Olaf que llegó rápidamente sobre Sven, atraído por los gritos y risas de las jóvenes.

Al escucharlo Elsa se quitó rápidamente de sobre Honeymaren, sentándose a su lado.

—¡Elsa, Honeymaren! —dijo Anna al llegar a donde estaban.

—Hola Anna, tan sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos —dijo Elsa al levantarse, luego ofreció su mano a Honeymaren y la ayudó a incorporarse también.

—Sí, eso fue divertido —dijo la joven de tez morena.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor —dijo Ryder a su hermana, en tono bromista.

—Oh sí, me ayudó caminar un poco, luego me encontré con Elsa y… una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Claro —dijo Ryder.

—Oh vaya, eso se ve interesante —dijo Kristoff al llegar y ver el tobogán de hielo —hay que subir— dijo después, tomando a Anna del brazo.

—Bueno, será divertido, pero sólo un poco y a dormir, mañana es un día importante —dijo Anna; después Kristoff, Sven y Olaf se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo, Anna los seguía, pero se detuvo y se volvió para con Elsa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tomándola de las manos.

—Sí, vamos, será divertido —dijo Elsa soltando una de las manos de Anna y después creo una gélida escalera hacia la torre principal del castillo, haciendo más fácil llegar a la cima del tobogán.

Olaf, Kristoff y Ryder se apresuraron hacia la escalera, Sven los esperaría al caer jugueteando en el montón de nieve; Elsa tomo a su hermana por la mano y después corrieron hacia la escalera, deteniéndose Elsa ante el primer escalón para darse la vuelta y ver a Honeymaren, que sólo veía como Olaf, quien había llegado rápidamente a la cima, se deslizaba.

—¡Vamos, hagámoslo de nuevo! —gritó Elsa a la joven de cabello oscuro, quien sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzar a las hermanas.

El grupo se divirtió deslizándose hasta el cansancio, y así un momento espontaneo se convirtió en una noche para ser recordada por todos, y especialmente, por Elsa y Honeymaren, que habían sentido en su corazón una creciente chispa de un sentimiento sumamente especial.

—Así que… Elsa ¿eh? —fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó Honeymaren de su hermano esa mañana al salir de la habitación que le habían asignado la noche anterior, cuando, cansados, todos se habían retirado a sus cuartos para quedar rápidamente dormidos.

—Déjame en paz —dijo la joven, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible la sonrisa que los recuerdos de la noche anterior traía a su rostro y dirigiéndose hacia el salón comedor, donde habían acordado encontrarse en esa mañana.

—Vamos, nunca te había visto así, no puedes negar que hay algo —insistió Ryder.

—No lo niego, tan sólo no quiero hablar de ello, ahora cállate —dijo la joven, deteniéndose ante la puerta del salón.

—Está bien, está bien, me detendré… por ahora —dijo Ryder, su hermana sólo dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación y después ambos entraron al salón comedor, donde Anna y Elsa ya las esperaban.

Ese día en Arendelle fue sumamente especial, desde temprano comenzaron las festividades para despedir a la Reina Elsa, ya que ella y el grupo que la acompañaría partirían al medio día, aquella mañana hubo bailes, banquete y homenajes a la joven Reina por parte de todo el pueblo que estaba tan agradecido con ella; también le dieron algunos obsequios, más que nada de cosas gran utilidad, ya que sabían que los Northuldra eran sedentarios, moviéndose constantemente de ubicación en el gran bosque y que sería impráctico para la joven cargar con mucho equipaje.

Después de un discurso final por parte de Elsa que conmovió al pueblo de Arendelle el grupo, conformado por Anna, Elsa, Honeymaren, Olaf, Kristoff, Ryder y el Teniente Mattias (acompañado de los demás guardias) partió hacia el bosque encantado, en una carreta de mayor tamaño llevada por Sven y 2 renos Northuldra más apegados a Ryder y Honeymaren. Durante el viaje todo el grupo convivió, hablaron sobre lo felices que estaban por la reparada relación entre Arendelle y los Northuldra, algunas tradiciones de ambos pueblos, ya que querían conocer más del otro, y como fue el tiempo dentro del bosque para quienes se quedaron atrapados en él por la niebla; o como fue el salir finalmente, para quienes nacieron en ese periodo, cómo Honeymaren y Ryder.

Una vez que llegaron al bosque Yelana y una comitiva Northuldra los estaban esperando e hicieron un gran evento ceremonial para recibir a Elsa; hubo canciones con tambores y flautas hechas de tallos angélica, bailes y rituales para armonizar con los espíritus del bosque, la magnitud del evento fue tal que incluso los propios espíritus se presentaron a la celebración, haciéndola algo fantástico y extraordinario.

Poco antes de la puesta de sol llegó el momento de que la comitiva de Arendelle y su futura reina se despidieran y volvieran al reino, por lo que ambos grupos caminaban hacia el borde del bosque, a paso lento y dejando adelantarse a las hermanas, quienes, a pesar de haber pasado los últimos días juntas seguían sin mostrar disposición para separarse.

—Debe ser muy triste —dijo en voz baja Honeymaren.

—¿Separarse? —preguntó Yelana.

—Si… me imagino que después de una vida juntas, de verse básicamente todos los días, pasar a estar separadas debe sentirse… difícil.

—Niña, es normal que se sientan así, y claro que dolerá, pero es parte de crecer, aunque su rutina cambie hay cosas que no lo harán, como el cariño y apoyo que tienen por la otra —dijo Yelana, sin alterar su paso.

—Sí, tiene razón —dijo Honeymaren, pensativa.

—Además, Elsa podría sentirse triste al principio, alguien tendrá que consolarla —dijo la líder Northuldra con apenas una pequeña muesca de sonrisa en el rostro mientras se adelantaba a la joven que había detenido bruscamente su caminar al escuchar eso, como en un esfuerzo por evitar sonrojarse; un esfuerzo fallido.

«No puedo creer que esa niña realmente creyó que estaba siendo sutil con su atracción por la joven Elsa», pensaba para sí Yelana mientras caminaba sonriente.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, los guardias de Arendelle hablaban de lo que harían una vez que regresaran, Kristoff y Ryder compartían sus anécdotas con los renos, aún emocionados por encontrar a alguien que entendiera de tal forma su relación con estos animales, Olaf dormía sobre Sven, Yelana y Honeymaren conversaban sobre el momento adecuado para cambiar el campamento de lugar y eventualmente el grupo llegó al borde donde hasta hace poco estaba la niebla que había mantenido al bosque aislado. El corazón de las hermanas latía rápido, la pequeña presión que podían sentir en el pecho era señal de lo nerviosas que ambas estaban ante la anticipación de lo que ahora debía pasar.

—Creo que… llegó el momento… dijo Ana al detenerse mirando a lo lejos, hacia donde sabía estaba Arendelle.

—Así parece —dijo Elsa, tomando de las manos a su hermana.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás, y que vendrás a visitarnos constantemente —dijo Anna, con una mirada triste pero decidida.

—Lo prometo —dijo Elsa, con el mismo gesto que su hermana, y después ambas se abrazaron.

—Cuídate Ana, cuida a nuestros amigos y a Arendelle, y si puedo ayudar jamás dudes en decirlo —dijo Elsa al oído e su hermana.

—Claro que lo haré, cuídate por favor, lo digo en serio, y también cuida a este pueblo, su maravillosa gente y el vínculo con los espíritus —dijo Ana. Ante esas palabras Gale las envolvió con un cálido y armonioso viento que bien podría haber sido interpretado como un abrazo, y Bruni, que había aparecido de la nada, subió por las ropas de Elsa para después despedirse de Anna frotando sus mejillas contra las de la nueva Reina.

—Gracias Gale, Bruni —dijo Elsa.

—Muchas gracias, y Gale, si no fuera una molestia, nos gustaría contar contigo para poder comunicarnos a distancia —dijo Anna.

Un alegre torbellino lanzó a las chicas una delicada lluvia de hojas, aceptando ayudar, Bruni saltó al suelo y después ambos espíritus volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque.

Los miembros de ambos grupos se despidieron, entre abrazos y algunos intercambios de regalos, el Teniente Mattias se despidió de Yelana, los jóvenes hermanos y algunos otros Northuldra con los que había convivido más tiempo, al igual que los demás guardias, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf también se despidieron cariñosamente de todos y Kristoff prometió volver periódicamente con Sven para poder convivir con Ryder y los demás renos del bosque; finalmente ambas hermanas se despidieron con otro abrazo.

—Te quiero —dijo Anna.

—Yo también te quiero Anna —agregó Elsa.

Y así el grupo de Arendelle dejó el bosque para volver de vuelta al reino, ante la mirada vigilante de Elsa y los Northuldra, que los siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdieron entre las montañas. Poco a poco los Northuldra se fueron retirando, dándole su tiempo a la joven quinto espíritu, hasta que solo quedaron ella y Honeymaren, quien esperaba el momento adecuado para decir algo; cuando Elsa suspiró minutos después de que el grupo de Arendelle desapareciera la joven vio la oportunidad.

—Van a estar bien —dijo serenamente a espaldas de Elsa.

—Tienes razón, volvamos al bosque —dijo Elsa, sonriéndole a la joven de cabello oscuro para después comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque.

La puesta de sol se acercaba y la joven Northuldra daba vueltas mentalmente a como comenzar con el plan que había ideado para la primera noche de Elsa en el bosque.

«Debo usar las palabras correctas; no quiero que sienta que estoy sobre ella, no quiero incomodarla», pensaba Honeymaren.

—Elsa —dijo Honeymaren, ralentizando su paso.

—¿Si? —dijo Elsa, caminando también un poco más lento para poder estar lado a lado con Honeymaren.

—Am, Yelana mencionó que ya que eres nueva en el bosque podría darte un pequeño recorrido por él, para que estés un poco más familiarizada —dijo Honeymaren, hecha un manojo de nervios, pero ocultándolo lo mejor que pudo. La verdad es que Yelana había aprobado la idea, pero era ella quien la había propuesto.

«Por favor acepta, por favor acepta, por favor acepta», pensaba la joven morena.

—Claro, será divertido —respondió Elsa con naturalidad.

—Oh, perfecto —se limitó a responder Honeymaren, conteniendo el gran pico de felicidad que se había desatado en ella al escuchar esas palabras.

Poco después de adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque Elsa se detuvo.

—¿Y, a dónde vamos? —preguntó la joven rubia.

—Oh claro, te mostraré el camino —dijo Honeymaren, adelantándose ligeramente para que Elsa la siguiera.

La primera parada del día fue una alta montaña hacia el este desde la que podía divisarse casi todo el bosque; un costado de la montaña se curvaba en forma ascendente, con árboles esporádicos esparcidos por su superficie, así que podría subirse caminando, aunque fuera una pendiente algo inclinada; además, gracias a las recientes lluvias el camino estaba cubierto con una linda capa verde que transmitía una gran sensación de vivacidad y energía.

—¿Subiremos hasta la cima? —preguntó Elsa al llegar al lugar.

—¿Te arrepientes de acompañarme, Reina de nieve?

—Claro que no —dijo Elsa con una sonrisa retadora—, ¿Una carrera hasta la cima? —dijo la joven, animada por la energía que el bosque la hacía sentir y la sensación del fresco pasto bajo sus pies.

—¡La que pierda preparará el desayuno de mañana! —gritó Honeymaren al comenzar a correr sin previo aviso.

—¡De cualquier forma terminarás perdiendo, no soy buena cocinando! —dijo Elsa riendo mientras se echaba a correr tras la joven Northuldra.

Tomó poco más de una hora para que las chicas llegaran a la cima, tomando varios lapsos para descansar durante el ascenso, bromeando sobre la mejor condición física que tenía Honeymaren y simplemente hablando un poco para conocerse mejor.

—¿Es hermoso verdad? —dijo Elsa mientras veían al bosque desde la cima y el gentil viento les compartía su frescura.

—Es hermoso… pero no tanto como tú —dijo Honeymaren, que al ver a Elsa un poco desalineada y bañada por la luz del atardecer decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y decirle a la joven lo que pensaba.

«Cada momento que me lo guardo siento que mi pecho quiere estallar, debía decirlo», pensaba Honeymaren. La joven no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor, pero podía sentir muy dentro de ella que lo que la conexión que sintió al convivir un poco con Elsa era más que especial.

—Honeymaren… —dijo Elsa, ligeramente sorprendida, volteando de lleno hacia la joven que acababa de hacerle una declaración romántica.

La mirada dudosa y confundida de Elsa se sintió como si una daga atravesara el corazón de la joven Northuldra, quien rápidamente pensó que había cometido un error.

—Lo lamento —dijo Honeymaren volteándose para dar la espalda a Elsa— perdona, sé que apenas te conozco y esto quizá no tiene sentido, pero… —comenzó a decir la joven; Elsa pudo sentir como a cada segundo la tensión de Honeymaren se elevaba, así que decidió detenerla.

—Honeymaren —dijo Elsa tras poner su mano en el hombro de la joven.

—¿Si? —preguntó Honeymaren, al darse la vuelta hacia Elsa.

—Una vez reprendí a Anna por comprometerse sentimentalmente con alguien que acababa de conocer —dijo Elsa acercándose más a la chica que tenía enfrente—, así que no vayas a contarle sobre esto —dijo Elsa antes de inclinarse hacia Honeymaren y darle un delicado beso en los labios que fue suavemente correspondido.

Aquella tarde ambas chicas compartieron su primer beso, y fue especial, romántico, aunque quizá la mejor palabra para describirlo sería… Mágico.

Cuando abrieron los ojos ambas chicas estaban sonrojadas e intentaron separarse un poco.

—Um… Elsa —dijo Honeymaren.

—¿Sí?

Honeymaren solo hizo una seña hacia el piso con su mano derecha; cuando Elsa volteó se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban rodeadas por hielo hasta las rodillas que les impedía separarse, hielo que ninguna sintió crecer, ya que durante ese esplendido momento el mundo que las rodeaba había desaparecido para ambas, percibiendo tan sólo el calor de la otra.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! —dijo Elsa, y pronto el hielo despareció.

Ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás y después dirigieron sus miradas hacia otras direcciones, algo apenadas e inseguras de que deberían hacer ahora.

—¿Quieres… que sigamos con el recorrido? —dijo Honeymaren, procurando tomar acción para romper la tensión.

—Claro —dijo Elsa, y después ambas comenzaron a descender la montaña.

—¡Hey!, hay algo que suelo hacer con Ryder cuando venimos aquí —dijo Honeymaren, de nuevo con el ánimo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras parecía buscar algo entre los árboles.

«Si actuó normal también será más fácil para ella», pensaba la joven Northuldra.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda la chica que llevaba una vida dentro del bosque regresó al lado de la Reina de nieve cargando un gran y grueso trozo de corteza que recogió de algún lado.

—Ryder y yo solíamos deslizarnos montaña abajo con uno de estos, ¡llovió hace poco así que el escenario es perfecto!

—Suena un poco difícil —dijo Elsa tomando el trozo de corteza para familiarizarse con su dureza y peso.

—Quizá lo sea un poco, pero es divertido, tan sólo hay que esquivar los árboles y no habrá problema, por ser tu primera vez podemos deslizarnos juntas —dijo Honeymaren, evitando mostrar lo nerviosa que la proposición la ponía.

—En ese caso, tengo una idea para hacerlo un poco más interesante —dijo Elsa, y mágicamente creo una gruesa capa de hielo alrededor de la corteza, dándole un mayor grosor y forma más definida.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡hagámoslo! —dijo Honeymaren, tomando el trozo de corteza congelado para ponerlo en el piso y después sentarse sobre él, indicándole a Elsa que se sentara tras ella, en esta ocasión Elsa se sujetaría de su cintura no para darle seguridad, sino para sentirse segura ella misma.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Honeymaren.

—¡Claro que sí!

Al escuchar eso la joven a la delantera tomó impulso y comenzaron a deslizarse montaña abajo; amas chicas gritaban y se reían durante el descenso.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Elsa sosteniendo fuertemente a Honeymaren cuando sentía que iban a chocar contra un gran árbol que la joven Northuldra esquivó con facilidad, riendo después por el susto de Elsa.

Segundos más tarde había un pequeño hundimiento en su camino, Elsa pensó que podría hacerlas detenerse de golpe así que usó su magia para cubrirlo creando sin querer una pequeña rampa que las hizo levantarse ligeramente del piso al pasar por ella.

—¡Wow, eso fue fantástico! —dijo Honeymaren emocionada, Elsa solo seguía sujetándola fuertemente, concentrada en el camino.

Durante el tramo que les quedaba Elsa volvió a cubrir algunos desniveles y suavizar algunas de las curvas que Honeymaren hacia dándole un giro especial, nuevo e inesperado que la joven de tez morena disfrutó bastante hasta llegar a la base de la montaña.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue muy intrépido, mi corazón no para de latir aceleradamente —dijo Elsa una vez que su pequeño trineo improvisado se detuvo.

—¡Te dije que sería divertido! —respondió Honeymaren entre risas, también acelerada por la experiencia.

Una vez que ambas recuperaron la calma continuaron con su viaje, recorrieron pequeños valles repletos de hojas donde se divirtieron lanzándose sobre ellas, siguieron la orilla del río donde la joven guía preparó té para que ambas recuperaran su energía y también comieron algo ligero y poco antes de la puesta de sol se adentraron en una tupida sección al fondo del bosque, donde Honeymaren tenía una sorpresa preparada.

—Este lugar parece estar algo aislado —dijo Elsa mientras caminaba tras Honeymaren esquivando ramas de los árboles que habían logrado crecer en una pequeña fisura que atravesaba una gran formación rocosa que se erigía como una gran pared de piedra en el bosque.

—Sí, eso es parte de lo que lo hace especial.

Cuando Elsa llegó finalmente al otro lado del estrecho pasaje quedó maravillada; frente a ella se extendía un pequeño valle oculto entre las montañas de altas crestas que parecían rodearlo por completo, había altos árboles que ofrecían abrigo contra los elementos, lindas flores que adornaban el lugar con su color, frondosos arbustos que parecían ofrecer escondite a sus habitantes más pequeños, una gruesa y extensa capa de liquen que parecía una suave alfombra que se extendía por todo el lugar y grandes rocas que se elevaban imponentes sobre el paisaje, cubiertas por musgo y enredaderas que las ayudaba a armonizar con la vista y daban un aspecto misterioso y cautivador, pero aquel aspecto que llamaba poderosamente la primera impresión era un bello lago que se encontraba justo en el centro, con agua calma y cristalina cuya belleza resaltaba aún más la de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Es hermoso ¿verdad? —dijo Honeymaren, parada al lado de Elsa que en su emoción por ver un poco más del lugar había caminado más sin darse cuenta de que había pasado a la joven.

—Si, en verdad que lo es —respondió Elsa, apreciando aún más la belleza del lugar.

—Sígueme, aún no has visto lo mejor —dijo Honeymaren adelantándose y haciéndole un gesto a Elsa de que la siguiera, a lo que ella accedió.

Las jóvenes caminaron poco más de media hora, haciendo paradas ocasionales para admirar juntas la belleza de la vista hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cueva que se abría paso en la gran pared montañosa al fondo del valle.

—Aquí hay algo que quiero mostrarte —dijo Honeymaren a la entrada de la cueva, mientras los últimos rayos de sol teñían de naranja los picos de las montañas que las tenían rodeadas.

Elsa se quedó parada un momento frente a la cueva, concentrada en la profunda oscuridad que se veía a su interior y lo que podría haber en ella.

—¿Preocupada por la oscuridad?

—No, no es eso… creo que mi magia podría ayudar a iluminar el camino, sólo que no soy una experta en eso, espero no decepcionarte— dijo Elsa, preocupada por pensar que quizá la idea de Honeymaren dependiera de sus habilidades.

—No te preocupes, no será necesario, he venido sola antes y no tengo magia ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Honeymaren sonriente.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo Elsa, sintiéndose un poco apenada por no haber pensado en eso antes.

—Solo mantente cerca —dijo Honeymaren tomando a Elsa de la mano y adentrándose en la cueva.

Al entrar a la cueva la sensación de la piedra fría bajo sus pies tomó por sorpresa a Elsa, pero al asimilarlo comenzó a percibir algo diferente, era una sensación especial, había magia ahí, podía sentirlo.

—¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? —preguntó Honeymaren.

Para ese momento ya se habían adentrado cierta distancia en la cueva donde la luz exterior no alcanzaba a llegar por lo que el sentir la mano de Honeymaren tomada de la suya y escuchar su voz era todo lo que le ayudaba a saber dónde se encontraba. De alguna forma el sentir el calor de aquella joven en medio de la oscuridad, cuando varios de sus sentidos se encontraban adormecidos, hacía de ese suave toque algo precioso.

«Me alegra estar aquí… contigo», pensaba Elsa.

Después de adentrarse por un tiempo en la cueva Elsa pudo sentir cómo hubo un declive algo marcado en el camino y el piso se había comenzado a sentir más liso que antes, fue poco después de ese cambio que Honeymaren se detuvo.

—Llegamos —dijo Honeymaren, tomando también la otra mano de Elsa.

—Estar contigo es suficiente para mí, aunque debo preguntar ¿porque querías venir a este lugar? —preguntó Elsa en la oscuridad, sintiéndose segura porque su compañera no podría ver si se sonrojaba.

—Ya lo verás —le respondió la joven; enseguida su mano derecha soltó la de Elsa para luego tomarla con delicadeza por la nuca y acercarla suavemente a hacia ella, terminando en un tierno beso.

Incluso en la oscuridad ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos para sumergirse por completo en la magia del momento; el suave sentir de sus labios, la interacción entre el calor de sus cuerpos, la dulce sensación de que todo el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido para darle espacio a su intimidad; ninguna podría haber descrito con palabras lo especial que era ese momento para ellas, lo feliz que las hacía sentir…

Cuando la inercia del momento comenzó a disminuir Elsa pudo distinguir un leve brillo azulado.

—Es el momento —dijo Honeymaren.

Ambas abrieron los ojos y se separaron ligeramente, tomándose de la mano mientras veían como distintas formaciones rocosas de varios tamaños comenzaban a relucir a su alrededor, iluminando suave y gradualmente la cámara circular en la que las jóvenes se encontraban.

—¡Honeymaren, es precioso! —dijo Elsa, impresionada por la belleza del lugar y por el poder mágico que había comenzado a despedir cuando hace un momento apenas podía sentir un leve remanente del mismo.

—Me alegra que te guste, quería que tu primera noche aquí fuera memorable —dijo Honeymaren una vez que las rocas de la cueva habían alcanzado su máximo brillo, permitiéndoles ver claramente, iluminadas por un brillo azulado con agregados morados.

—Honey… —dijo Elsa, nerviosa porque a Honeymaren no le gustara el pequeño apodo de cariño que se le había ocurrido desde que supo su nombre y quedó hechizada por su belleza al lado de aquella fogata su primera noche en el bosque—, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Tu puedes llamarme como quieras… Snowflake.

Ambas chicas rieron desviando la mirada para sentirse menos apenadas y después Honeymaren abrazó a Elsa, quien replicó el gesto.

—Siento como si te hubiera estado esperando toda la vida —dijo Honeymaren, escondiendo su cara contra el pecho de Elsa.

—Siento lo mismo —dijo Elsa, abrazándola más fuerte contra sí.

—Estas cuevas tienen más corredores y cámaras, pero tengo una sorpresa más para ti—dijo Honeymaren tomando a Elsa de la mano y volviéndose hacia la entrada.

Cuando salieron la luz de la luna iluminaba el valle, reflejándose bellamente contra el agua del lago, a cuya orilla Honeymaren se detuvo.

—Quizá quieras deshacerte de la capa por un momento —dijo Honeymaren, mientras se sacaba las botas, dejaba su gorro encima y se doblaba el pantalón hacia arriba.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —dijo Elsa, transformando su vestimenta en algo más adecuado para el agua y recogiéndose el cabello.

—Vamos —dijo Honeymaren, tomándola por el brazo y entrando al agua; para sorpresa de la joven Reina de nieve cuando sus pies entraron al agua un suave brillo azulado apareció unos segundos alrededor de ellos.

—¡Wow! —dijo Elsa mientras veía el agua, después Honeymaren pateó un poco de agua en su dirección, mojándola hasta las rodillas; para su sorpresa una mancha brillante había aparecido donde Honeymaren había pateado.

—Hay pequeñísimas algas en el agua, llenando el lago con vida y un poco de magia como todo en este bosque, incluso Nokk suele venir ocasionalmente… creo que le agrada no ser lo único reluciente a su alrededor.

—Puedo entender cómo es no querer sentirse tan… diferente —dijo Elsa en un tono ligeramente melancólico.

—Elsa… —dijo Honeymaren, preocupada por haber tocado un tema delicado, cuando Elsa volteó riendo y le lanzó mucha agua, dejándola empapada y generando un nuevo brillo alrededor.

—Me hiciste preocuparme por un segundo, pagarás por eso —dijo Honeymaren riendo y después se abalanzó sobre Elsa, ambas cayeron al agua y quedaron empapadas y rodeadas por un fuerte brillo.

Ambas chicas siguieron jugueteando en el agua hasta cansarse, generando brillantes olas y destellos que iluminaban el lago, creando una bella vista bajo el cielo estrellado. Al salir del lago Elsa se encargó de que ambas quedaran secas con su magia, volvió al atuendo que tenía antes de entrar e incluso creó un precioso collar para Honeymaren, con un dije en forma de un bello y elaborado copo de nieve y además pequeñas piezas representando los espíritus de la naturaleza y que habitaban el bosque encantado.

—También tengo algo para ti —dijo Elsa al mostrárselo a Honeymaren.

—¡Elsa! Es bellísimo —dijo Honeymaren poniéndoselo rápidamente y plantándole un beso en la mejilla a la Reina de nieve y quinto espíritu de la naturaleza.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Elsa tomándola de la mano y después Honeymaren le tomó la otra.

—¿Es este collar una forma sutil de mostrar que ahora tengo una novia? —preguntó una nerviosa Honeymaren, e incluso bajo la luz de la luna pudo notar que Elsa se ruborizó ante la pregunta.

—¿Te gustaría que así fuera?

—Me gustaría —respondió Honeymaren, ligeramente ruborizada.

—En ese caso… creo que… —titubeaba Elsa cuando Honeymaren la detuvo robándole un beso, sabiendo ya su respuesta.

—Es oficial —le dijo viéndola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y por un momento fue como si ambas pudieran distinguir un suave brillo de felicidad en el rostro de la otra.

Después Honeymaren soltó las manos de Elsa, caminó hacia unos altos árboles cercanos y comenzó a mover algunas cosas que había en el piso y que Elsa no podía distinguir en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Elsa parada a espaldas de su, recién formalizada, novia.

—Dejé por aquí las piezas de un Lavvu, una pequeña tienda en la que podremos dormir por hoy, sólo tengo que armarla —dijo la joven Northuldra concentrada en lo que hacía, comenzando a juntar algunas piezas.

—No tienes por qué esforzarte más, puedo ayudar —dijo Elsa poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Honeymaren; cuando la joven volteó a verla hizo un gesto mágico con sus manos ante el cual una pequeña edificación de hielo con esencia de castillo en miniatura se materializó poco antes de la entrada a la cueva y llegando casi hasta la orilla del lago, midiendo casi com casas promedio de Arendelle.

—Vaya, eso es un palacio comparado con lo que iba a construirnos —dijo Honeymaren, aun sujetando algunas piezas.

—Lo siento si me excedí, estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas…

—No, no es eso, ¡me encanta! —dijo Honeymaren y ambas chicas voltearon a verse, sonrientes.

—Vamos, llevemos todo esto adentro, nos ayudará a darle toques hogareños —dijo Elsa tomando más cosas del piso y llevándolas hacia su "pequeña" guarida secreta, a lo que su compañera accedió.

Después de poco menos de una hora el pequeño palacio quedó completamente equipado para que la pareja pudiera incluso vivir ahí, gracias a las ideas y adecuaciones que ambas agregaron, ahora tan sólo quedaba relajarse y apreciar lo que habían logrado.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —dijo Honeymaren, recargada en la balaustrada del balcón con vista al lago que había en su habitación, ubicada en el piso más alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elsa, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquella a quien tanto quería.

—Tú… yo, nosotras, este lugar, el bosque liberado… parece demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero créeme… es real —dijo Elsa, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, después la tomó de la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la alcoba, cerrando el portón del balcón tras ellas.

Ambas chicas cambiaron sus atuendos por vestidos de dormir que Elsa confeccionó sobre sus prendas interiores y se acomodaron en la cama, que, aunque hecha de hielo había quedado cómoda y acogedora gracias a las telas y pieles que Honeymaren había traído.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa al sentir a Honeymaren un poco tensa cuando se acurrucó sobre su pecho—, tu corazón late rápido, no tenemos que dormir así si te incomoda, puedo hacer otra cama y… —decía Elsa, levantándose del pecho de Honeymaren cuando esta la detuvo.

—No, por favor, quédate —dijo Honeymaren, deteniéndola.

—Está bien —dijo Elsa más calmada — acurrucándose de nuevo.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa… este momento es tan perfecto que temo estar soñando y que no estés más cuando despierte.

—Siento lo mismo, pero hagamos una promesa ¿sí? —dijo Elsa moviéndose ligeramente de lado para poder ver a Honeymaren a la cara.

—Lo que quieras —dijo una sonriente Honeymaren.

—Prometo que siempre estaré para ti mañana… si puedes prometerme lo mismo —dijo Elsa, con una tierna mirada llena de esperanza que hacía sentir a Honeymaren como si su corazón fuera a derretirse.

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces ya no tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo Elsa.

Honeymaren le plantó a Elsa un beso en la frente y después ambas se acurrucaron nuevamente, quedando lo más cerca posible, hasta que el calor de ambas terminó como uno solo.

—Dulces sueños Honey —dijo Elsa.

—Dulces sueños Snowflake —dijo Honeymaren.

Poco después ambas chicas quedaron profundamente dormidas, sumidas en una calma y felicidad como ninguna otra, una que solo puede darse cuando alguien ama y es amada de vuelta.


End file.
